


欲火如潮

by SOL_immortal



Category: spideypool - Fandom
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-01-23
Updated: 2019-01-23
Packaged: 2019-10-15 00:49:01
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,423
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17519036
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SOL_immortal/pseuds/SOL_immortal





	欲火如潮

名称：欲火如潮  
配对：Wade Wilson/Peter Parker  
分级：NC-17  
说明：漫威同人  
作者：Sol  
——————————————————————————————————————  
当Peter Parker回到家的时候，街上还亮着光的只有路灯和漫天微弱的星辰。他十分期待这一刻，能让他暂时放下被公司的繁杂事务搞得一身疲累的身躯，来投入到家庭的温暖——Peter可不承认其中还包括了自家男友那永无止境的挑逗与欲火。

想到这里，Peter不禁红着脸松了松领带。他清了下嗓子，笑着叩响了大门。

“嘎——”

门开了，Peter推开大门，可是他并没有如预期那样看到Wade的身影。这很奇怪，以前Wade总是会早早地等在客厅里，及时送上一个甜腻无比的拥吻。Peter耸耸肩，他只希望Wade接的活别再像上次那样搞得一身鱼腥臭就成。

他脱下西装外套，把它们挂在手上，接着抻了抻酸麻的腰椎，如往常一样走向书房，忍不住想要尽快卸下这幅总裁的派头，换上属于“Peter Parker”的悠闲时光。

此时他可不知道，有一份“大礼”正在静静等待着他。

当Peter走进书房，并看到里面的新摆设时，他不由得瞪大了眼睛欢呼了一声。

“这是……wow，这可太棒了！”Peter像个小孩子一样，兴奋地揉着自己的后脑勺，把原本一丝不苟的发型弄得像刚睡醒的大学生似的。

在他面前的是他曾经亲手做的一张旧书桌，替换掉了原本在那的红木办公桌，款式大概是十几年前的了，因此在这个充满现代简奢艺术的书房里显得格格不入。

Peter抚摸着它的纹路，手上传来的感觉和过去一样——那是木头带来的触感，自然又光滑——他看着桌面上用圆珠笔画的一只蜘蛛，虽然被一滩可疑的黑红色污渍给盖住了大半。熟悉的感觉令Peter回想起了过去的时光，也不知想到了什么，他的耳尖爬上了一抹不易察觉的色彩。

突然Peter本能地感觉到了一股异样，他猛一转身，看到——

“Wade？！”

Peter舒了一口气，“你偷偷摸摸地站在我身后做什么？”

“Surprise~~”Wade跨了一步紧紧抱住Peter，他的身上传来沐浴露的清香，羊绒的浴袍蹭得Peter的脸直发痒。他艰难地探出一个头来，亲了亲Wade说道：“谢谢……你是怎么找到它的？我记得在你露着内脏在上面睡了一晚后我就把它扔了。”

“好吧，这可说来话长了……还记得上次哥爬了一个鱼塘吗？well，哥这次钻了一个下水道。总之这是一个十分悲伤的故事……”

【小蜘蛛可不爱听你爬下水道的糗事】

【别他妈说这么多废话了，我们为什么不直接进入正题，干点……】

Wade凶狠地对着右上方的空气吼道：“闭嘴！你也闭嘴！哥正进行到关键步骤呢！”

习惯了Wade自说自话的Peter忍不住笑了，他干脆地以吻封缄，这招总能有效地堵住Wade那张喋喋不休的嘴。

Peter能闻到一股樱桃的芳香——这都是Wade的品味，他总是喜欢让Peter的身上弥漫着诱人的果香；他微微睁眼，映入眼帘的是Wade那蔚蓝的瞳色，宛若那只夏日里冲破云端的青鸟。

而Wade则喜欢看到Peter现在的样子——用带着笑意的眼神望着他，让他甚至觉得可以从中得到真正的救赎。

妈的，这就是他的救赎。

“甜心，还记得我们用它度过的快乐时光吗？”

Wade的一句话令Peter面红耳赤。无论过去了多少年，Wade总是能用他自己的方式挑起Peter的欲望——没有玫瑰、没有高级餐厅、也没有包场的爱情电影，就只是一张简单的书桌而已。

“哥知道你想念它，是的babe，毕竟这是哥第一次上你的地方不是么……”Wade含着Peter的耳垂，用舌头不停地舔舐着，这惹得后者发出一声短促而难耐的呻吟，“十周年快乐，Petey，想重新体验一把青春期吗？”

就像回到了十八岁的时候，Peter又变成了那个因为偷尝禁果而差一点心悸的小男孩。

“让我先洗个澡，Wade……嘿！”

Wade突然一把抱起Peter，重重地把他放在了书桌上。Peter不满地瞪着他，然而这眼神在对方的脑中被自动理解成了“通行允许”。

Wade笑嘻嘻地闻着Peter的脖子说：“哥爱死小蜘蛛的汗味了，嘶——你让哥勃起了，Petey，你这该死又性感的小家伙，你让哥等得差点切了这根不争气的玩意儿！”

“我可不是小家伙了，”Peter咧着嘴笑了笑，他冷不丁地一把扯下Wade的浴袍，挑衅一般抬眼望向对方，“你知道的。”

“Easy! tiger，”Wade的眼神开始变得危险起来，“哥发誓会喂饱你的，让你的小嘴再也吐不出别的东西来为止。”

他给了Peter一个长长的舌吻，Peter的衣服不知道什么时候早被解开了，而Wade的手正在急切地解着他的皮带，发出一阵叮当的响声。

他们沉溺在对方的气息当中，不自觉地调整彼此的频率，就像一对完美眷鸟那样达到共振。他们呼吸与呼吸相连，互相欣赏着对方的心跳声——那振动鼓噪着自己的神经——Peter觉得，自己大概是快疯了，罪魁祸首就是那双不停游走在自己赤裸肌肤上、且布满可怖疤痕的恶徒之手。

不知什么时候Wade拿走了Peter手里的领带，当Peter从深吻里挣脱出来时，他的一只脚踝已经被捆在桌腿上了。

“真是完美的‘犯罪现场重现’，你觉得呢，甜心？”Wade蹭着Peter的鼻子，试图捕捉他每一次的喘息。

Peter早已无暇顾及Wade那一重又一重的废话，他试图挣扎了一下，发现领带被绑得相当之紧——他的双腿被对方摆成了“M”型，Wade还把他另一只腿放在了肩膀上。

Peter有点心疼这条领带，这可算得上是价格不菲了，“你这个混球——”

“但是你爱这个混球，”Wade低下头亲吻Peter的胸口——那里爬着三条陈旧的伤疤，蜈蚣形疤口细长呈浅褐色，每次吻上这里Peter总是显得异常敏感；他一路向下，流连过肚脐、直至小腹——然后他张口含住了Peter的阴茎。

“啊！”Peter发出一声呻吟，他的欲望在Wade的口中愈发蓬勃，忍不住在Wade给他口交的时候发出更大的呻吟声来。

“Wade……Wade！”

越来越深的燥热感充斥在Peter的胸中，他不禁弓起了身体，双手胡乱抱住对方的脖子，他紧紧地抓着，直到射出来时把一口闷哼埋在Wade的颈侧。

Wade抹去嘴角的污渍说道：“爽吗宝贝？现在该让哥爽爽了。”

此时的Peter明显还处在“贤者时间”当中，他茫然的眼神找不到焦距，当Wade给他的后穴倒上满满的润滑液，并伸进去一根手指的时候他都没什么反应。

“嗯……”Peter终于叫了一声，Wade的两根手指在他的后穴里打转扩张着。这么多年过去了，他早已习惯了它们在自己的身体里如此肆虐——说实话Wade的手法并不温柔，只能勉强算作不太粗鲁而已。

同时Wade还时不时把舌头伸进小穴里，模仿着抽插的动作，Peter湿润的肛口在舌头进来的时候微微瑟缩了一下，他抓着Wade的肩膀，脸色潮红，嘴里还不时发出几声断断续续的呻吟。

Peter拼命想把大开的腿合拢，可是领带制约了他的动作，令他只能大张着双腿，对着Wade完全展现出诱人的春色。

“别箍得这么紧，宝贝，”Wade拍了下Peter挺俏的屁股，清脆的声音听起来格外色情，“不然一会儿你可不会好过，哥今天可不会手下留情。”

“你这个变态，”虽然这不是Peter第一次和Wade这么玩了，但他还是会感觉到紧张，然而他的嘴却像是刻意和他作对似的，不自觉地就要去挑衅对方，“可别玩过了头，一会儿你又该不举了，我的超级英雄。”

Wade朝他笑了一下，笑容里充满了侵略的意味。Peter知道这个，于是他不由得大大吸了一口气，因为接下来的事情——Wade毫无预兆地就把早已勃发的阴茎狠狠地、没根地插入了Peter诱人的小穴里。

“呃！！”Peter整个人反射性地往上弹了一下，然后他一口咬住了Wade的脖子，似乎这样能够缓解突然的侵入所带来的阵痛。

Wade逗弄着Peter的阴茎说：“你喜欢哥这么干对吧？哦，看看你这个小家伙，这么快又精神了……”

说话的同时他还不忘耸动了几下身体，确保把阴茎牢牢地锁在Peter的身体里面。

“不……啊！别动……”因为姿势的原因，Wade可以进入到Peter的最深处，这深度让Peter仰起头大口喘着气，双腿因为这满满的饱涨感而轻微颤抖起来。

“抱歉了……估计哥办不到……”

Wade的眼中泛着红血丝，他眯起眼睛，鼻子里不停喘着粗气——他很快就要忍不住了。他用力扒开Peter的双腿，几乎形成了一个“一”字形，然后他开始大力地操干了起来，全力地进出着Peter的身体，一下一下仿佛要把Peter钉在桌子上似的。

Peter紧闭着双眼，他的呻吟已经跟不上Wade的速度，嘴里只能蹦出几声毫无意味的哼哼。他的身体随着Wade抽插的频率而快速耸动着，快感如潮水般涌上大脑，如洪水猛兽般就要将他拆吞入腹。

Peter的阴茎直挺挺地翘着，上头水亮水亮的，也随着两人的动作而拍打着Peter的小腹，鲜红的颜色垂涎欲滴。

桌子在摇动下开始发出咯吱咯吱的声音，能听得人面红耳赤，“别这么……快……Wade……”Peter那快感如潮的大脑一片模糊，他的手抓着Wade的手臂，那上面布满了斑驳的疤痕，Peter忍不住抚摸着它们，以一种惹火的态度。

“哦哦！宝贝你可是在挑事儿你知道吗？”Wade像头饿狼般死命地操着，嘴里恶狠狠地说道。Peter微微睁开眼，茫然的眼神中找不到焦距：“亲我……Wade……”

“……fuck！！”

Wade狠狠地亲上Peter的嘴唇：今天Petey尝起来是蜂蜜味的，Wade脑子里的声音乱糟糟地想着。

【糖浆馅饼？黄油曲奇？】

【还是黄桃巧克力蛋糕？】

Wade大概是干得太爽了，话没过脑子就问了出来：“甜心你真的是甜的诶……晚上吃了什么？”

Peter眨了下眼睛，呜呜地嘀咕了两声。

“你说什么？”Peter红着脸，一下搂过Wade的脖子，贴着他的耳朵说道：“我吃了你……”

Wade停了下来，他看着Peter晶亮的眼睛，下身改做小幅度地挺动着，每一下都碾压在Peter的敏感点上——这Wade闭着眼都能给他找出来。Peter咬着下唇，射精的欲望慢慢又爬了上来，他渴望Wade用力地干他，激烈地合为一体，而不是这么折磨人。他故意发出甜腻的呻吟声，一只手掐着Wade脖子后面的那块肌肉，催促道：“Wade，我饿了……”

“想吃什么宝贝？”Wade解开那条领带，把Peter整个人抱在怀中，后者的双脚立刻缠了上来，攀在Wade的背上。Peter亲了一口Wade，汗津津的脸上挂着坏笑：“你。”

“我的宝贝，你的胃口还真大……”Wade加快了抽插的速度，他也快要到高潮了，这令他的速度又上了一个新高度。

两人紧紧拥抱着对方，Peter先颤抖着射了出来，这一次他是被Wade生生给操射的——射精的快感也令他缩紧了后穴，紧致的肛口箍得Wade低吼了一声，他快速抽插了几下后也射进了Peter炙热的肠道内，这令Peter的大腿不由得痉挛了好几下。

两人凌乱的呼吸充斥着整个房间，靡乱的腥气卷着热度不断侵袭着他们。

“清理你来做……”Peter困得不像话，他只来得及说出一句话，就睡了过去。

Wade吻了吻他的嘴唇，像抱着个珍宝一样抱起Peter，悄悄说道：“好吧好吧，睡个好觉，我亲爱的的超级英雄，感谢你又一次拯救了我。”

在星夜的见证下，这将会是一个甜美的好梦。

END


End file.
